Mud and Rain
by pantherpride1206
Summary: Once fox kills fox, mud and rogue will save the Clan." Rainshadow of WindClan befriends a ThunderClan queen and her mate. When horror strikes, who will save WindClan? Our first FF, please please PLEASE! R&R! please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Author's Notes_

_I did not, in fact, write all of this by myself. Mudface wrote half of this story! I, Rainshadow, hope to God, that she does not kill me for editing. Updates will come whenever I feel like updating._

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

The air was warm and crisp. The sun was slowly fading behind the thick branches of trees just beyond the WindClan camp. Greenleaf was here, and the prey was plentiful. But all was not peaceful.

"Webfoot!" a tom's harsh voice called from the Clan's nursery. "Somebody fetch Webfoot!"

A young, dark gray cat poked his head into the nursery. "He's out on a hunting patrol, but I'll find him if you'd like," he mewed.

"Thank you, Crowpaw, that would be helpful."

The young cat bowed his head and backed out of the nursery with, "It's my duty to help, Barkface."

Barkface, a dusky brown tom with a short tail, was the Clan's medicine cat. A yowl from two tail lengths away caught his attention.

He turned instantly and stepped over to the cat who had yowled. It was a light brown she-cat. She had just started her kitting.

"You're doing fine, Robinwing," Barkface murmured, stroking her head with his paw. "Just push."

Her response was another painful yowl.

Just outside, Barkface could hear a cat running toward the nursery at full speed.

When the cat arrived, it ducked into the nursery quickly and sat down to catch its breath.

"Barkface?" It was Webfoot, a dark gray tom. He was Robinwing's mate.

"Webfoot!" gasped Robinwing. "They're coming!"

Crowpaw stuck his head in. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Find some moss and soak it in water for Robinwing to drink," Barkface replied, watching a large ripple make its way across the queen's expanded belly. "Here, chew up this leaf," he said to Robinwing, pressing a small, red leaf to her mouth. "It will help the kits come more easily."

Robinwing obediently began to chew on the leaf, then shrieked. A kit was forcing its way out.

Moments later, Barkface passed the newborn kit to Webfoot. Webfoot instantly started to lick the tiny kit, revealing its brown fur.

Once the brown furred kit was clean and dry, Webfoot passed the kit back to Barkface. Barkface set the kit down gently into the moss by its mother. By that time, a second kit had arrived.

There was rustling outside, and Crowpaw stuck his head in.

Crowpaw pushed his way past everyone in the nursery and set the moss filled with water by Robinwing. Then he bowed and left.

Moonhigh had come by the time Robinwing completed her kitting. Five tiny kits were suckling at her belly while Webfoot looked on proudly. Crowpaw came to visit again.

"So, Robinwing, have you thought of names for them yet?" he asked, curiously inspecting the nearest kit. Webfoot eyed him warily, but Robinwing let out a purr.

There were two toms and three she-kits. The toms were both brown like their mother, and the three she-kits were all different: one black, one ginger, and one was dark gray with black spots.

"Yes," she replied. "This one is Mousekit, and this one is Mudkit." She gently touched the two toms with her tail tip.

"The black one is Nightkit, the ginger one is Sparrowkit, and this speckled one is Rainkit."

"Beautiful," murmured Webfoot.

"Crowpaw, I think it would be best if you went back to the other apprentices and slept," a voice said from the entry. "It's getting late."

"Yes, Barkface," Crowpaw muttered, ducking out of the nursery.

"They look like strong, healthy kits," a new voice commented from further back.

"Thank you, Ashfoot," Robinwing replied. "I'm glad another queen is here to help me. Five kits will be a handful!" Ashfoot purred in amusement.

"They are sure to become great," murmured Barkface, staring with concentration at his starry ancestors in the sky.

He padded back to his den and slept. He dreamed of a StarClan medicine cat long before his time. Her name was Thrushpelt.

"Barkface," she murmured, "I have seen danger in your Clan's future."

"What is it?" Barkface asked, moving closer so that he would not miss a single word of the gray she-cat's warning.

"_Once fox kills fox, mud and rogue will save the Clan_."

Barkface woke instantly, jumping up to find his leader. Barkface found him in his den.

"Tallstar! StarClan have sent me a prophecy."

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

A young white-and-ginger she-cat let out a yowl of pain as her kit was making its way out into the world. A tom was right beside his mate, soothingly rasping his tongue over her ear. A third cat was in the corner of the nursery, watching with wide eyes as her little sister was being kitted.

A dark gray-she cat, who was the Clan's medicine cat, was helping the wailing she-cat; the kit was being difficult. "Whitewing, fetch Leafpool," the medicine cat called to the young warrior.

Whitewing, the young she-cat watching the kitting, hesitated, then dashed out of the den with, "Yes, Cinderpelt!"

Cinderpelt, the gray medicine cat, murmured softly to the kitting queen. "There, there, you're doing fine, Brightheart."

Finally, Cinderpelt could see the kit's head. She gently grasped the head in her jaws and pulled. It was difficult at first to get the shoulders out, but when those were past she could easily pull the rest of the body out.

"Is it okay?" Brightheart's mate asked the dark gray she-cat.

"I won't know until I've had a chance to check it out, will I, Cloudtail?" she meowed back. He let her nose the now wailing kit. "Yes, Cloudtail, she'll be fine," she told the white warrior. He relaxed and came to nuzzle the scrap of fur to Brightheart so it could suckle.

"A beautiful she-kit," Cloudtail murmured. He bent down to lick Brightheart's ear, then padded out to the fresh-kill pile.

"Cinderpelt, Cinderpelt I'm here!" called a voice. A heartbeat later, a young brown tabby she-cat pushed her way into the nursery. "And I see I'm too late," the cat meowed.

"Never mind, Leafpool," replied Cinderpelt.

Whitewing nosed her way back into the nursery behind Leafpool. "She is so beautiful, Brightheart," Whitewing said to her mother, flicking her tail toward the brown heap of fur on the ground, suckling.

"Yes, she is," answered a voice. A dark ginger tom entered the nursery. "Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"I have, Firestar. Her name shall be Mudkit," Brightheart said, nuzzling the kit toward her belly to stay warm.

Later that night, when Cinderpelt was just relaxing into her den, she felt this sensation that she was being watched. She looked around her small den and came face to face with a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and a white chest.

"Hello Spottedleaf. Do you have a message from StarClan for me?" Cinderpelt asked the old ThunderClan medicine cat.

"Yes, I do, Cinderpelt." Spottedleaf's meow changed from normal to a meow that defiantly held a StarClan message.

"_Once fox kills fox, mud and rogue will save the clan!" _When the StarClan cat was finished with her prophecy, she turned and headed towards the den entrance, then disappeared into the pelt of stars.

Cinderpelt rushed out, finding her leader at the fresh-kill pile sharing tongues with Sandstorm, his pale ginger mate.

"Firstar, Firstar!" Cinderpelt called to the flame-colored warrior. She ran up to him and started telling him about the prophecy.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

_So... please read and review!!_


	2. Chapter 1

Almost three seasons later, Robinwing's five kits were the oldest apprentices in the Clan, and a new leader had risen.

The day had barely begun, but it promised to be warm. Newleaf had become greenleaf, and Onestar felt that this would be an eventful day.

"Rainpaw!" Onestar called softly to his sleeping apprentice. "Get up. I have something for you to do."

Rainpaw drowsily raised her spotted gray head and blinked a few times. She rose slowly, carefully nudging Mudpaw's head off of her flank. She tiptoed around her sleeping Clanmates and made her way out to Onestar.

Onestar, the light brown tabby leader, was sitting patiently beside the apprentices' patch (a small stretch of worn grass), facing the rising sun. Rainpaw stretched and shook off a scrap of moss that was stuck to her pelt. 

She yawned widely and said to her mentor, "You called?"

"Rainpaw, I think it's time you were made a warrior. Today you will prove your hunting skills for me, and we'll have your ceremony at sunhigh."

Rainpaw felt a surge of energy run through her. _Warrior? Alright!_

"Yes, Onestar. Where would you like me to hunt?" Rainpaw asked, practically bouncing with happiness, only keeping it in to seem like a dignified warrior.

Onestar bit back laughter at her eagerness. "The meadow. I'll walk you there once you've eaten." He nodded to the fresh-kill pile a few fox-lengths away. "But take something to the elders first. They're bound to be awake by now." Rainpaw flicked her tail in acknowledgement and bounded over to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a plump rabbit for the elders, and carefully dragged it across the camp to them.

"Thank you, Rainpaw," Morningflower said politely when she presented it to them. "I hear that you're going to be made a warrior today. Good luck with your vigil!" She bent over the rabbit and began to eat with large, famished bites.

"Thanks, Morningflower!" Rainpaw almost skipped back to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a small thrush for herself, too excited to eat much.

Once she was finished, Onestar led her out to the edge of the meadow.

"Catch as much prey as you can, and be back by sunhigh," he said, then turned to leave.

Rainpaw lifted her head to scent the air. Opening her mouth slightly, she scented a rabbit, and had soon killed it with a bite to the throat.

She moved swiftly through the meadow's tall grass, and soon she had a small pile of fresh-kill. But surely this won't be enough, she thought, chasing a quick brown rabbit for a few fox-lengths before catching it. Rainpaw wanted to prove that she would be the best warrior WindClan had ever seen.

Moments later, she scented a crow. She jumped for it at the exact same time as another cat.

"Hey, watch it, mouse-brain!" she spat.

"You're the mouse-brain," a familiar voice replied, and then a brown paw quickly whacked at her ear.

"Mousepaw!" she squealed. Rainpaw licked her brother's ear and asked, "Did Tornear say you were going to be a warrior, too?" Mousepaw nodded. "Then we'll have our ceremonies together!" Rainpaw jumped happily. 

"Shh! You'll scare all the prey away," Mousepaw reminded her.

"We'd better go our separate ways now, just in case Onestar and Tornear are watching," sighed Rainpaw. "Good luck!" She tickled Mousepaw's nose with her tail and bounded away. She knew that she wasn't supposed to stop and chat during this test.

Sunhigh came before Rainpaw was ready for it. Even though adding her catch would double the pile, she wasn't ready to quit yet.

Onestar leapt out from a nearby bush and inspected her fresh-kill approvingly. "How did you catch so much in such a short time?" he asked her.

"I plan to be the best hunter in WindClan, so I need to start somewhere," she replied, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Onestar purred and helped her gather up some of her catch.

"We'll send some warriors back to get the rest," he explained when they arrived back at camp. "Now, you go and get some rest. You have a long night ahead of you."

"Hey, furball, get up!" A paw jabbed her hard in the side. "Warrior time."

Rainpaw blinked and looked up and saw her dark ginger sister, Sparrowpaw.

Rainpaw rose sleepily, muttering her thanks to Sparrowpaw. She sat down for a moment, looking around the small apprentices' patch. That would be her last time sleeping there.

Shaking her head to clear it, she padded out to the open camp and made her way to the base of the Tallrock where Onestar held clan meetings. Onestar was already sitting at the top.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather hear at the Tallrock for a clan meeting!" he yowled as soon as he saw Rainpaw.

When the summon had rung through the camp, cats of all shades came out of the warriors' den, apprentices' den, and from around other various spots in the camp. Whitetail even sat outside of the nursery with her two kits, the kits held back from scampering away with her tail.

"Rainpaw, Mousepaw, please come here," said Onestar. Rainpaw and her brother scampered up the rock quickly.

Onestar spoke the ancient ceremonial words. "I, Onestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Onestar turned to Mousepaw. "Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Mousepaw's voice was clear when he answered, "I do."

Onestar continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Mousepaw, from this moment you will be known as Mousefang." Onestar rested his muzzle on Mousefang's head, and Mousefang licked Onestar's shoulder. Onestar then moved to Rainpaw.

"Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rainshadow." Onestar rested his muzzle this time on Rainshadow's head, and she licked his shoulder. He stepped back to look at both warriors. "StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as full warriors of WindClan."

"Mousefang! Rainshadow! Mousefang! Rainshadow!" The cats of WindClan joyously called out the names of their two newest warriors.

Rainshadow and Mousefang nodded to their Clanmates and jumped down from the Tallrock.

"Congratulations!" mewed Nightpaw, Rainshadow and Mousefang's sister. She was Barkface's apprentice.

"Yeah, cool names," envied Sparrowpaw, the third sister of the group.

"Crowfeather is so hard to please," sighed Mudpaw, coming up to the group from behind. "I wonder if he'll ever let me become a warrior."

"Of course he will, mouse-brain," purred Sparrowpaw, batting at her brother's ear with an orange paw. He hissed playfully in reply.

"Stop acting like silly apprentices and maybe you'd join us sooner," said Rainshadow in a very dignified voice, giving her speckled chest a quick lick.

"Great StarClan," muttered Nightpaw, rolling her blue eyes. "_All_ of you are acting like silly apprentices."

"Lighten up, Nightpaw! Don't you ever have any fun?" Mudpaw flicked her nose with his dark brown tail. Nightpaw's whiskers twitched, but there was a hint of amusement in her eyes.

She gave Rainshadow and Mousefang each a quick lick and bounded back to the medicine cat's den to help Barkface sort berries.

"Don't forget your vigil," reminded Mudpaw, yawning. "I'm off to bed. Have fun!" Sparrowpaw followed him, her tail drooping with tiredness.

"True warriors never get tired," Rainshadow called to their retreating backs.

"Come on," Mousefang said, nudging his sister. "We'd better get in place. We guard alone tonight." She nodded and padded over to the entrance. A few of the older warriors called their congratulations, but after a while, all was quiet in the camp.

Rainshadow and Mousefang sat in silence, staring out at the shadowy moorland, darkening with the sky. The night was warm, and Rainshadow fought to stay awake. Mousefang lightly touched her shoulder with his tail every time she began to nod off.

Soon enough, morning sunlight began to stream into the WindClan camp. Rainshadow looked up, alarmed, when she heard pawsteps. But it was just Onestar.

"Your vigil is over," he told her and Mousefang. "You are welcome to get some fresh-kill and spend the morning resting."

Other cats began to wake, and Onestar left his newest warriors. Padding over to Ashfoot, his gray deputy, Onestar helped to organize a hunting patrol.

Mousefang yawned widely. "Forget fresh-kill. I'm off to bed!" He started off to the warrior's patch stiffly.

Rainshadow made her way slowly over to the fresh-kill pile. She was just deciding whether to take a rabbit or a starling when her father, Webfoot, stepped over.

"We'll need to extend the warrior's patch when Mudpaw and Sparrowpaw join us," Webfoot commented, selecting a magpie. "It's tight in there now, but with two new warriors!" He shook his dark gray head exasperatedly, amusement showing in his pale blue eyes. Rainshadow purred at her father. Webfoot licked her ear lovingly and walked away, the magpie dangling in his jaws.

"You look dead on your paws," a voice commented from behind. Rainshadow turned and saw Nightpaw, concern on her dark face.

"You'd be this tired too if you were up guarding all night," Rainshadow replied, yawning widely.

"True," Nightpaw murmured.

"Plus, shouldn't you be saving your energy for traveling rather than worrying about me?"

"The Clan comes first," she said, then brightened. "I can't wait to see Leafpool!" Nightpaw turned and ran back to the medicine den.

That night would be the half-moon, the time when the medicine cats from all Clans went to share tongues with StarClan at the Moonstone. Leafpool was ThunderClan's medicine cat.

Rainshadow decided to eat her starling on the warrior's patch. Picking up the small bird, she headed over to the worn stretch of grass.

Finishing up the starling quickly, Rainshadow curled up beside Mousefang and fell asleep almost instantly.

Someone prodded Rainshadow's flank. "Get up; we're going hunting." It was Mousefang.

Hunting! Rainshadow scrambled to her feet and bounded after Mousefang as he walked to the camp entrance. Weaselfur and his apprentice, Snowpaw, were waiting there.

It was sunhigh, and the warm greenleaf air had tempted many plump, unsuspecting rabbits onto the moor.

"Wow, what a big rabbit! Nice," Weaselfur congratulated Snowpaw, who had just made the first catch. The rabbit she was dragging was twice her size.

"Thanks," she said, setting the limp white body down.

"Come on," Weaselfur said. "I know a great spot to hunt near the RiverClan border."

The hunting patrol set off, soon making their way under more and more trees. The river was not far off.

"What are you doing so close to our border?" someone spat from around the corner.

"RiverClan border patrol," muttered Weaselfur. "Let me handle it."

Three sleek-furred cats had appeared as Weaselfur was talking.

"It's nice to see you too, Voletooth," Weaselfur called to one of the cats, a small brown tom. "As you can see, we are on our side of the border, innocently hunting."

"How do we know you haven't come to attack?" Voletooth growled in reply.

"A four-cat attack; I don't think we have to worry about that, Voletooth," a slender, blue-gray she-cat said.

"Mistyfoot speaks the truth." The third cat, a black tom, spoke to Voletooth. "I don't think we have to worry. Come on, we should renew the scent markers near the ThunderClan border."

"Good hunting!" Mistyfoot called.

Weaselfur nodded in reply. Snowpaw, who had tensed through the RiverClan encounter, let out a relieved sigh.

"Let's get hunting," she said, eyeing a thrush in the distance.

When the sun began to set in the sky, Rainshadow suggested that they head back to camp. Each carrying a few pieces of fresh-kill, the four cats trekked across the moorland grass. 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

This chapter was written by Mudface. She wrote it quite a while ago and I'm suprised she hasn't killed me yet for not putting it up. I THINK this is the edited version, but if it's not, that'll be up soon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mudface was walking toward Firestar's den with a very important message from Gage, her mate, when he himself dashed into the clearing and almost collided with her

A dark brown she-cat, heavily pregnant, was walking toward her ginger leader's den with a very important message from Gage, her silver mate, when he himself dashed into the clearing and almost collided with her.

"Gage, what are you doing here? You were supposed to wait for me to come and get you from Twolegplace," she said to the gray tom cat. Gage lived with Twolegs as a kittypet.

"I know, Mudface," he panted. "I didn't want to wait so I came into the forest, but then I got chased by a patrol, so I ran here." While he was talking, three cats rushed into the camp: one dark brown tom, a golden brown tom, and a dark ginger she-cat.

"Mudface, what is he doing here?" The dark brown tom snarled at her. "Did you tell him to come here, or can we chase him away?"

"No! Don't chase him away. I told him to come. Leave him alone," she added as the other tom hissed at him.

"What's he doing here?" the darker tom repeated. "He isn't supposed to be here. We should claw his ears off right now."

Mudface was just about to defend her mate with a swipe at the tom's ear when a fire-pelted tom appeared from behind the lichen covering that sheltered his den.

"No one is going to chase Gage out of the territory without my say so," he meowed to the patrol.

"No one is chasing him out at all," Mudface contradicted her leader.

"You need to calm down for the sake of your kits, Mudface," a light brown tabby cat meowed, coming up behind her.

"Leafpool, the sake of my kits depend on their father to help me raise them. That was just what I was coming to tell you, Firestar," the brown queen said, shifting her gaze back to the flame colored tom. "I think Gage should come to live in the Clan with us."

Before Firestar could reply, the dark brown tom let out a hiss of disbelief.

"Fox-dung," he snarled. "What use would he be as a warrior?"

"I'll show you right now," Gage hissed as he launched himself at the ThunderClan warrior.

Mudface hissed at the tom, who was now scratching up the gray kittypet, but before she could do anything more, Firestar leaped into the middle of the hissing cats and pulled the tom off of Gage.

The tom's neck fur still bristling with fury, he stood up straight and meowed to the ThunderClan leader, "Firestar, you can't let this kittypet join the Clan." He panted. "A Clan is no way for a kittypet to live."

"Have you forgotten where I came from, Brambleclaw? I was once a kittypet, are you saying _all_ kittypets should stay in their nice little dens? Brambleclaw, if it weren't for _this_ kittypet, you wouldn't be alive today. Have you forgotten how I saved you from that forest fire? You were just a kit..."

"Firestar, I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning you. I meant the other kittypets," Brambleclaw said, flicking his tail towards Gage. "Mudface is a traitor for mating with a kittypet. It would be almost as bad if Gage were from ShadowClan!"

Ignoring the hiss from Mudface, Firestar turned to young warrior. "Brambleclaw, this is not your decision!" he reminded him. "I think that if Gage wants to live with us and his mate, he should have the right to!"

Brambleclaw hissed in annoyance and stalked off toward the warrior's den.

The ginger she-cat looked at Firestar in surprise. She had never known that Firestar, her father, saved Brambleclaw, her mate, from a forest fire. She bounded after the ginger warrior to ask him about it.

A broad-shouldered gray tom walked up then. Flicking his ears at Gage, he said, "What is he doing here? And what happened to his ear?" the tom added, gesturing with his tail a Gage's now bleeding ear.

"Brambleclaw and Gage got in a little tussle," Firestar meowed, like it was nothing new. The gray warrior looked back and forth between Mudface and Firestar, questions all over his face.

"We have a decision to make, Graystripe," the bright orange tom said to his old friend and deputy.

"Actually, Firestar," Mudface interrupted her leader. "Gage and our kits would never be accepted in the Clan, so I will just live with Gage in Twolegplace."

Firestar looked at the brown tabby queen in surprise. His gaze flicked between Mudface and Gage. The silver tom looked just as baffled as he felt.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Graystripe asked, breaking the silence.

"It is," the brown tabby queen interrupted him. "I wish to live with Gage in Twolegplace!"

"Then we cannot keep you here, but we do wish you would stay. Your family is here. Your sister, your mother, father. They would miss you," the deputy added, obviously trying to convince the tabby queen to stay.

"I'm sorry Graystripe, but they would never be accepted by the Clan. Even if my kits are Clan born. They will always be treated as a kittypet. Now, if we can go without a giant mess, we'll leave now."

"No, you and Gage can leave now, if you think you are strong enough to make it all the way there. But don't you want to tell Brightheart, and Cloudtail? You don't even want to tell your sister? " Firestar meowed, gazing around the clearing, looking for any of the brown tabby's kin.

"No Firestar," Mudface meowed. "I don't want to go through that trouble. Please just let me go in peace."

"All right Mudface. Leafpool?" he added, his gaze flicking to his daughter, "do you think Mudface is strong enough to make it to Twolegplace?"

"I think you should stay until your kits are here," the medicine cat meowed to Mudface.

The tabby queen looked at Leafpool with a look of triumph. "Leafpool, if I stayed until my kits were here, then you would say, 'Let's wait until your kits are strong enough to travel.' And I'll keep doing what you say and then we'll never get to Gage's Twoleg nest! And I'm strong enough, Firestar," Mudface added to her leader.

"At least take some fresh-kill before you leave, Mudface," Firestar said to Mudface. "You too, Gage. You must be hungry after your run over here."

"Thank you Firestar, but I prefer the food my housefolk give me. Mudface, I'll wait while you eat. I know how you hate my food."

"Firestar, I appreciate it." Mudface thanked her leader and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a plump vole. No cat had found out that she would be leaving, but she didn't want to stick around while the rumors spread.

She walked back over to her mate and Firestar, setting the vole down and meowing, "I'll just take this to Gage's Twoleg nest."

"That's fine, Mudface. I'm sure you don't want to be here when they find out." The flame pelted leader padded over to Mudface and gave her a lick between the ears.

Mudface and Firestar were quite close. Firestar was Mudface's kin after all. Cloudtail, her father, was Firestar's nephew.

"StarClan be with you, Mudface," he meowed.

"Thank you for understanding Firestar. I knew you would." With that she picked up her vole, flicked her tail for Gage to follow, and padded towards the gorse tunnel that lead out of the camp.

"Mudface! Mudface wait," Leafpool, called padding up to her friend. "Why can't you just stay? I'll miss you dearly if you go, and who'll help you kit? You know you could and you wouldn't have to leave. Please stay Mudface!" Leafpool pleaded.

"I'm sorry to Leafpool. If we had an understanding Clan we would be able to stay!" She shot a pointed look at the warrior's den. "But we don't and we can't. We'd better get going if we want to get there before sunset."

So they took off out of the gorse tunnel, out of ThunderClan's territory, and into Twolegplace.

When they arrived at Gage's twoleg nest, the gray kittypet went inside and left Mudface outside while he made sure his Twolegs weren't out. When he came back, he meowed to his mate, "Everything is clear. Come on in." Reluctantly, Mudface followed her mate into the Twoleg nest and into a den that had a little makeshift nest for them to sleep in.

There wasn't enough room for both Mudface and Gage, so Gage lie down on the ground so his mate could have the nest all to herself.

Groggily, she lay her head down and let sleep engulf her.


	4. Chapter 3

Rainshadow, exhausted from her day hunting, was just settling down to sleep when Mudpaw came barreling towards her. He stopped just before hitting her. Rainshadow pushed away sleep instantly, because Mudpaw's eyes had a certain guarded curiosity to them.

"Rainshadow!" he gasped. "Onestar wants to see you, Webfoot, and Owlfeather right away."

"What for?" Rainshadow asked, scrambling up on her long legs.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "but he wants to see you as quickly as possible."

Rainshadow nodded and stepped lightly around the warrior's patch to wake her father and Owlfeather.

When Rainshadow poked her father with a gentle paw, he blinked sleepily up at her. "What?"

"Webfoot, Onestar wants to see us – Mudpaw sounded urgent." Webfoot meowed, stifling a yawn, in reply. "I'll go wake up Owlfeather."

Moments later, all three cats were making their way to Onestar's den.

"Onestar," Webfoot called softly.

"Come in," Onestar's meow replied.

The three cats entered and settled themselves down comfortably around Onestar.

"Whitetail and Robinwing have some kits that are ready to become apprentices," he told them. "I would like you three to be mentors."

"Mentors!" exclaimed Owlfeather.

"But Rainshadow's just become a warrior," Webfoot worried. "Are you sure she's ready for her own apprentice?"

Onestar nodded. "I trust her."

Rainshadow felt a tingle of excitement surge through her paws. A mentor – already!

"We'll have the ceremony at moonhigh." Onestar nodded, allowing them to leave.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here at the Tallrock!" Onestar called. Moonhigh had come. Behind Onestar sat Whitetail and Robinwing, three well-groomed kits between them.

Once the Clan was seated before the great Tallrock, Onestar spoke. "Three of our kits are ready to become apprentices," he announced. Turning, he beckoned the kits forward. Excitedly, a young light-gray she-kit bounced forward, her two tom companions following more slowly.

Rainshadow's belly clenched with nervousness. _Which will be _my_ apprentice? _She wondered, looking first at the she-kit, then at the two toms. She stole a glance at Webfoot. He seemed calm.

"Until she has earned her warrior name," Onestar continued from the Tallrock, "this apprentice will be known as Rabbitpaw." Rainshadow turned her attention back to the ceremony. "Rainshadow," Onestar boomed on. "Young as you are, your mind is fresh and wise with good advice. Guide this apprentice on her journey."  
Rainshadow jumped with ease up on the Tallrock to touch noses with Rabbitpaw. Rabbitpaw's bright green eyes sparkled as she pulled her small pink nose away from Rainshadow's black one. Robinwing, now sitting below the Tallrock, gazed up lovingly with pride in her amber eyes as her first daughter became the mentor of her second.

Soon, the ceremony was over. Webfoot was the mentor of the newly named Tigerpaw, a small ginger tom who had unusual black stripes through his fur. Owlfeather would mentor Sunpaw, Tigerpaw's brother.

"Now I wish I were a warrior more than ever," Sparrowpaw murmured into Rainshadow's ear. "I'm going to feel old with these new apprentices on the patch!"

"I'm sure Ashfoot will assess you any day now," Rainshadow replied, nudging her sister sympathetically. Sparrowpaw sighed and retired to the apprentice's patch.

Rainshadow headed towards her apprentice at the base of the Tallrock, sitting only when she was right beside Rabbitpaw. "Rabbitpaw, dear, I think it's time you got to sleep," Rainshadow told her excited little sister.

"Yes, Rainshadow!" Rabbitpaw bounded away, her short, fluffy tail sticking straight up.

"She sure is eager," Rainshadow murmured to herself. "I hope that makes mentoring easier."

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

"What are we doing today, Rainshadow?" a voice squeaked from right beside Rainshadow's ear.

Rainshadow jumped. "Rabbitpaw! You frightened me!" Rainshadow was sharing a rabbit with Mousefang near the fresh-kill pile.

"Sorry," Rabbitpaw replied breathlessly. "So... hunting? Patrolling? _Battling_?" Rabbitpaw's eyes were wide with curiosity and adventure.

Mousefang purred. "Your apprentice is very enthusiastic!" he meowed. Rainshadow twitched her whiskers.

"Since it's kind of a tradition, I planned to show you around WindClan's territory," she told Rabbitpaw. "If we leave before sunhigh, we'll be able to see Fourtrees, the thunderpath, and all of the best hunting places!"

"Let's go now!" Rabbitpaw jumped up and ran to the camp's entrance.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

Rainshadow and Rabbitpaw trudged wearily back to camp as sunset was nearly ending, only to be greeted enthusiastically by Sparrowpaw and Mudpaw.

"Rainshadow!" Sparrowpaw meowed, jumping around excitedly. "Mudpaw and I are going to become warriors!" Mudpaw's green eyes sparkled.

"Congratulations," Rainshadow purred. "When is the ceremony?"

"In just a few moments," Mudpaw replied, "so we'd better get ready. Bye, Rainshadow! Bye, Rabbitpaw."

Rainshadow's siblings rushed off. Rainshadow turned to Rabbitpaw. "Rabbitpaw, go get some fresh-kill. After the ceremony, you can rest." Rabbitpaw nodded and walked tiredly to the fresh-kill pile.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

"Sparrowwing! Mudwhisker!" Rainshadow yowled along with her Clanmates. Her sister and brother looked so proud.

They jumped from the Tallrock and headed to the entrance, where they were to sit vigil. Mousefang, sitting near Rainshadow, nudged her and together they walked to the warrior's patch.


	5. Chapter 4

The first thing Mudface realized when she woke up was that Gage's twolegs were staring at her

The first thing Mudface realized when she woke up was that Gage's twolegs were staring at her. The second thing she realized was that Gage wasn't there. She looked around frantically for the dark gray pelt she had grown used to, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

Thinking quickly, Mudface jumped out of Gage's nest and hissed at the twolegs.

"Gage!" she yowled, hoping for a response, and fast.

"Mudface? What's wrong?" he called back to his mate.

"Your twolegs," she called back. He came rushing back into the den and leaped to Mudface's side. The twolegs were talking to each other in their big twoleg voices. Both cats had their pelts fluffed out so that they looked twice their normal size. Except for Mudface because of her kits she looked four times her size.

One twoleg reached out its giant paw towards her. the brown tabby queens hissed furiously, but before she could do much else, Gage leaped at the Twoleg's paw with unsheathed claws.

The twoleg leaped back in alarm and gave an angry yowl. The other twoleg made a dash for Mudface and Mudface made a dash for the den entrance, but before she could get within two tail-lengths of it, a twoleg kits came up and slammed it shut.

"Mudface," meowed a familiar voice. "Over here. Fast." Frantically she searched for the owner of the voice and she turned towards a whole in the wall with a wired fence across it. Standing on the other side of the whole was, Cloudtail, her father, waving his tail urgently.

"Cloudtail!" she meowed running over to the white warrior. "How did you find me?"

"I'll tell you later. Just come on you have to get out of there."

"Gage!" Mudface meowed. Gage spun around towards his mate with worry in his eyes, but when he saw Cloudtail the worry was wiped away. Gage ran over to his mate and looked at Cloudtail questioningly.

"I'll explain later, Gage but first we have to get Mudface away from your twolegs." Cloudtail paused, looking around for a whole in the screen fence. "Scratch you way through it. Scratch as fast as you can."

Frantically the tom cats started clawing there way through the wire fence.. Finally they had a whole big enough for Mudface to get out even with her swollen belly, when a twoleg's paw reached out and grab Mudface by her flank.

The brown tabby queen let out a hiss of surprise, and tried clawing at the twoleg's paw. The twoleg yowled but didn't loosen his grip. He only tightened it. Mudface's breath grew slower and slower. The last thing she remembered were a flash of gray and a flash of white, then it all went black.

Mudface woke to see Cloudtail leaning over her. "C-C-Cloudtail?" she stuttered. "What happened?" Mudface tried to get up but a pain in her side stopped her and she gave a pained whimper.

"Stay down, dear." Meowed an all black cat who Mudface didn't know.

"Who is that?" Mudface whispered to her father, her pelt bristling with alertness.

"I am Smoke." Meowed the black cat hearing what the brown tabby queen said. "And you almost lost your kits."

"How would you know? Mudface asked the strange cat. "You are a rogue. How would you know anything about medicine cats?" There was a sharp edge in the brown cats meow that pierced Smoke's ear like a claw.

The black cat rounded on the tabby queen. "I know more than you do!"

"How?" Mudface growled. Without answering, the black she-cat turned and stalked away.

"You weren't born yet when she left." Cloudtail murmered half to himself.

"Where did she leave from?" Mudface asked. "And where is Gage?" She added, suddenly remembering her gray mate.

"Gage went hunting, we're seeing how long it takes him."

"How long has is taken him so far?" Mudface asked, not caring that her father, had changed the subject.

"He's been gone since, sunset." Cloudtail answered.

Mudface looked up to the sky, "Its nearly sunhigh!" she exclaimed. "Don't you think he might be hurt? He isn't a warrior Cloudtail, he can't protect himself, where did he go hunting?"

"Carrionplace." CLoudtail answered simply.

"He is hunting rats? Go and find him! Now!" Mudface yelled at her father.

A familiar smell hit her like a ShadowClan warrior. "Gage!" Mudface yowled. The brown tabby queen jumped up, ready to run toward her mate.

"Stay down!" Smoke said more sternly this time. "Do you want your kits to die? Then relax."

Gage came out of a bush and padded toward his mate with a mouse in his jaws!

"This was all I could catch. Sorry Mudface!" Gage meowed after he set his catch in front of his mate.

"Its okay Gage. It's not like your Sandstorm." Mudface meowed.

"Who is Sandstorm?" Gage asked.

"Firestar's mate.. She is the best hunter in all of ThunderClan!" Smoke meowed.

Mudface looked at her in surprise. "How did you know that?"

Smoke let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "No cat has told you about me? I used to live-"

"Mudface, why don't you eat that fresh-kil?" Cloudtail interrupted the black she-cat.

"Sure. And while I'm eating this, Smoke will finish her story. Won't you Smoke?" Mudface asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Of course. Cloudtail is right though. Eat and grow stronger." Smoke replied, with the same look on her face!

With a hiss of annoyance he turned and stalked up to Gage. "Come on kittypet, I'll teach you how to hunt."

"I'll be back Mudface" Gage called as he padded back into the bush he just came out of!

The black she-cat laid down beside Mudface and started grooming her pelt.

"I'm not going to eat Mudface. You need your energy, your kits are coming soon. I'll hunt for my self later."

Mudface had already plunged her muzzle into the mouse's soft belly and with a flick of her tail she told the Black rogue to continue her story.

"So I was once part of ThunderClan. A medincinecat apprentice actually. I was Cinderpelt's first apprentice. At first I thought I was destined to be a medicinecat. To help my clan by serving them in a different way than fighting. After a while I figured out I didn't want to be a medicine cat, I wanted to be a warrior. I told this to Bluestar and she got furious, she said I had to stay in the medicine den! I didn't want to stay in the medicine den so I ran away. My name was Smokepaw so I just got rid of the paw part. How is Cinderpelt? I bet she misses me!''

"Actually Smoke, Cinderpelt is………dead!" Mudface meowed to the old she-cat.

Grief flashed in the former clan cat's eyes, then she shook it away. "I've told you what you have wanted, now sleep." Smoke meowed sternly.

The black she-cat padded away, silently grieving for her lost mentor.


	6. Chapter 5

"Rainshadow! Rainshadow!" someone whispered in Rainshadow's ear. She groggily blinked her eyes open and came face to face with Nightpaw.

"What, Nightpaw?" she groaned.

"Barkface gave me my full medicine cat name last night at the Moonstone," she gushed. "My name is Nightflower. Pretty, isn't it?"

Rainshadow sat up. "Congratulations! That _is_ quite a lovely name, too." Nightflower looked pleased.

"By the way, Ashfoot assigned you the dawn patrol with Sparrowwing, Mousefang, and Crowfeather," Nightflower told her.

"Me? Why? What happened to Webfoot?" Webfoot had originally been assigned to the patrol.

"Well, after you'd fallen asleep, Swiftkit left the nursery and decided to have a night of exploring the moor. Gorsetail was devastated, so Onestar sent out a patrol, including Webfoot, to search for Swiftkit. He didn't bother waking you, as you'd been trekking all over creation with Rabbitpaw." Nightflower shrugged. "So now you're on the dawn patrol. You'd better get ready; they're about to leave."

"Well, did they find Swiftkit?" Rainshadow demanded, more worried about the tiny white and ginger tom than annoyed about last-minute assignments.

"You tell me," Nightflower said, nodding towards the nursery. Swiftkit charged out and bumped into Rainshadow's legs.

"Oof," Rainshadow huffed, falling over. Swiftkit squealed and pounced on her tail. Nightflower giggled.

"Oi! Are you coming or not?" some cat barked from the camp's entrance. Rainshadow looked up. It was Crowfeather.

"Yes dear, I'll be there in a moment," she sweetly called back to the grouchy black tom. He glared.

Rainshadow got up and shook the moss from her pelt. She gave Swiftkit a swift lick on the head before rushing over to join the patrol.

Rainshadow dropped to the back of the group, thinking she could catch some breakfast. A thick bush caught her eye, and she slipped over to it to get a closer look. It seemed like a likely place for prey.

There was a shiver of movement from behind the bush. Rainshadow figured it was a rabbit, and instantly dropped into the hunter's crouch.

Then she stopped. Opening her mouth, she smelled the air. No prey scent.

The bush moved again.

"Rainshadow? Where are you?" called Sparrowwing. She loudly came bounding through the tall moorland grass and spotted Rainshadow.

"Quiet," Rainshadow muttered, flicking her ears at Sparrowwing. "There's something behind that bush."

"Probably just a bird," Sparrowwing whispered back, crouching down next to her sister.

Not a moment later, a tiny mewling sound came from the bush.

"Kits!" hissed Rainshadow. She jumped up and scampered over to the bush. Peering behind, she caught sight of a skinny, light brown she-cat, a thin ginger tom, and two tiny kits: one silver, one brown with white stripes.

"Help us, you've got to help us," gasped the she-cat quietly, a desperate look in her pleading golden eyes. They smelled of fear and fox.

"Who are you?" spat Rainshadow, disgusted to have these filthy rogues on WindClan territory.

"I am Mudface, formerly of ThunderClan, and this is my mate, Antonio," whispered the she-cat, now fearful. "The fox will get us if you don't help."

"A fox?" Sparrowwing bounded up and sat beside her sister. "What fox?"

"The fox that killed our other kit," replied the ginger tom, Antonio. "Mudface and I managed to get away with Silverkit and Koonkit, but the fox will find us soon."

"Rainshadow," Sparrowwing muttered into her sister's ear. "They could come back to camp with us. I'm sure that the dawn patrol wouldn't mind being an escort."

"Oh, please!" pleaded Mudface. "Save my kits. Please save my kits!"

Rainshadow sighed, deciding that the fox, if it did find these two cats, would be a threat to the Clan. She would have to report it to Onestar. And she couldn't leave these cats out here to die, especially the kits.

"Come on," she said to Mudface. "Sparrowwing, let's find Mousefang and Crowfeather. We can all head back to camp together." Sparrowwing nodded, and Mudface looked immensely relieved.

"Oh, I'll never be able to thank you enough!" she cried to Rainshadow as Antonio picked up the silver she-kit by the scruff of her neck. Sparrowwing stepped over to lift the brown she-kit.

Rainshadow flicked her tail. "This way," she said, taking the lead. The other cats followed her out from behind the bush, through a maze of tall grass, and to two other cats that were setting scent markers at the edge of their territory.

"Crowfeather," Rainshadow began, sitting down in the shade of a tree, "this is Mudface and Antonio."

Crowfeather stepped over to her and sat down in front of her. "And why are Mudface and Antonio with you?" he asked icily. "They are filthy rogues and have no business being on our territory."

Rainshadow narrowed her eyes at the disagreeable warrior. "They have told us about a possible fox in our territory. They said fox killed one of their kits, and they have had a hard time dodging it. If Onestar allows, they are going to be staying with us for a while to recover."

Mousefang stepped carefully over to Mudface. "It's nice to meet you. Are these your kits?" he asked, sniffing the tiny gray bundles by Antonio's feet. Mudface nodded, warming instantly to the kind brown warrior.

Crowfeather glared at Mudface as if she were a piece of dirt, and then spoke to Rainshadow. "Rainshadow, I think you're making a mistake by bringing them to the camp. But since you never listen to me anyway, do as you like with them. I'm going to go ahead and warn Onestar about what's about to hit our Clan." He sprang to his feet and bounded away at a quick pace.

"Ignore him," Sparrowwing murmured to Mudface. "He's just bitter." Antonio's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Well, we'd better get back to camp," said Mousefang. "May I carry your kit?" he offered to Antonio, nodding to the silver she-kit. Antonio nodded. Mousefang bent down to gently lift the kit in his jaws. Antonio lifted the other kit.

"I hope Crowfeather's warning includes a suggestion to make an extra nest in the nursery," Sparrowwing said, receiving a mrrow of laughter from Mudface.

"Let's go. Camp isn't far," said Rainshadow, taking the lead. All four cats followed her.

Within moments, Rainshadow and the other cats arrived at the WindClan camp entrance.

"Which cat is Onestar?" asked Antonio, setting down the kit and looking around.

"I am. Welcome," greeted Onestar, padding over to the newcomers, kindness in his eyes.

Mudface's golden eyes revealed her relief that Onestar felt no hostility. "Will you allow us to stay here?" she asked the tabby leader.

"I see no harm in that. Crowfeather told me there were kits, so I've had Mudwhisker prepare a nest in the nursery. Nightflower will see to you when you've gotten comfortable." He bowed to the brown queen, and Sparrowwing led Mudface to the fern-covered nursery. Mousefang followed, carrying the kits.

"And you must be the other cat that Crowfeather mentioned," Onestar said, turning to Antonio.

Antonio gave his ginger chest a lick. "My name is Antonio; I'm what most cats would call a worthless rogue, but Mudface seems to like me." His yellow eyes reflected Onestar's amusement.

Onestar spoke warmly. "You are welcome to sleep with the warriors, or you can stay with Mudface in the nursery. Whatever will make you most comfortable."

"I'd like to stay with Mudface, thanks." Antonio dipped his head politely and followed the path that Mudface and Sparrowwing had taken.

Rainshadow spoke when Antonio had disappeared behind the ferns. "Shall I take them some fresh-kill?"

Onestar nodded. "I'll go alert Nightflower. Barkface is busy with that apprentice." He padded off in the direction of the medicine den, and Rainshadow turned to gather something from the pile of fresh-kill by the entrance. She selected two mice and started over to the nursery. She arrived at the same time as the medicine cat.

"Hi, Nightflower," she greeted her sister, rubbing her gray pelt against Nightflower's black pelt.

"Hello, Rainshadow. Are my next patients going to be nice?" She blinked her blue eyes happily. Nightflower loved to meet new cats.

"As long as you're nice to them," Rainshadow replied, pushing past her sister to be the first to enter the nursery. Nightflower followed her eagerly. Mudwhisker, who had been watching from across the camp, padded after them, curious.

Rainshadow dropped the mice beside Antonio, who was sitting next to Mudface. Mudface mewed her thanks.  
Gorsetail, the only other queen in the nursery, was sleeping near the back with Swiftkit snuggled close to her belly.

"Any wounds?" Nightflower asked, sitting down to sniff Mudface's flank.

"Just some scratches. There's one on my ear that hurts the worst," Mudface replied. "But please see to Antonio's back first." Nightflower began to chew up some leaves.

"Silverkit looks so much like Gage," Mudface sighed sadly, gently licking her kit that was lying so close to her.

"Mudface, who's Gage?" asked Mousefang gently. "I thought Antonio was your mate."

Mudface bowed her head solemnly. "Gage was my first mate. He's the father of Silverkit and Koonkit, and he... He died just before my kitting. Antonio is the only father my kits have known."

"I'm so sorry," whispered Sparrowwing, her amber eyes wide and sympathetic.

"How did he die?" asked Mudwhisker, moving closer to Mudface to stroke her head soothingly with his tail.

Mudface fought to keep her voice from breaking. "We were crossing the thunderpath, on our way to lives as rogues together. I could tell ThunderClan would never accept him. A monster was coming, but Gage didn't see it. I jumped out of the way in time, but when I turned back to yowl a warning at Gage, it was too late. He froze, and the monster... it..." She broke off, shaking her head. Antonio began to lick her ears.

"Never had I seen such a big monster. Giant and yellow, its belly was full of twoleg kits. Once the monster had passed, I found Mudface trying to move his body. She looked very large, like she had kits in her, so I rushed over to help. She willingly allowed me to drag him over to the side of the Thunderpath that they had come from. She sat beside his body and remained silent until the sun rose, welcoming a new day. Then she asked me to help her bury his body. Once the last clump of dirt was patted down, Mudface let out a yowl. She had begun her kitting, and gave birth to three beautiful kits."

When Antonio finished, Mudwhisker spoke. "Three kits? What happened to the other one? You only have two now."

"Foxkit was killed by a vicious fox," replied Antonio solemnly.

The nursery was silent for a moment, and then Sparrowwing said, "How... ironic."

Later in the evening, Onestar called Rainshadow to his den. The kindness that had been in his eyes when Mudface arrived was no longer there.

"Rainshadow," he hissed as she sat down. "I know you have a big heart and think you're doing the right thing, but Mudface and Antonio don't belong here. You have to tell them that we'll only house them until they are well enough to travel."

"But what about the kits?" Rainshadow shot back. "They've barely opened their eyes! They can't be more than a few days old."

Onestar sighed. "You know I couldn't turn down the kits. But two more mouths to feed? Will WindClan be able to sacrifice the prey?"

"What about the foxes?" Rainshadow retorted. "Mudface mentioned her third kit was killed by one just off of WindClan territory. How do you know it won't come here next? What if a WindClan cat is the next to die? Aren't you glad we were warned?"

Onestar narrowed his eyes at Rainshadow and murmured, "Dismissed."

Rainshadow stood up, lifting her tail high, and stalked out of her leader's den.

**So sorry for the delay... but the next chapter might take a while, too. See, Mudface and I have just started back at school and she usually doesn't write unless I'm breathing down her neck about it (the next chapter is hers) and we're going to different schools this year. Anyway... please please please review!!**


End file.
